Four Leaf Clover
by Reapinq
Summary: This is how it has always been, and this is how it will always be.
1. allegιanceѕ

**I am so excited for this, and I WILL FINISH IT this time.**

 **But I can't make any promises. :c**

 **Thank you for every single OC sent to me. If yours isn't on here, it will be in the future.**

 **\- Reapinq**

* * *

LeafClan

Leader

Deerstar - white she-cat with chocolate brown patches and hawk-like yellow eyes

Deputy

Swiftstripe – tan tom with darker brown stripes from his tail to his forehead and a cream muzzle

Medicine Cat

Poppytail – bright ginger she-cat with a peach tinted tail and front paws

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Rubbletalon - pale ginger tom with cinnamon paws and a tan chest

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Lizardcloud – silver tabby tom with unkempt fur

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Nettlefang – brown tabby tom

Curltail – pale brown and white she-cat

Apprentice, Flightpaw

Pooltuft - soft blue-gray she-cat

Ashtalon – smokey gray tom with black paws and hooked claws

Cherryflight – black and white she-cat with a silver ringed tail

Branchscar – strong ginger tom with a white underbelly and a thin scar along his flank

Spottedfoot - small leopard patterned tom

Skyspark - yellowish-gold tabby she-cat

Starlingfeather – varied brown tom with pale yellow-green eyes

Pounceflight - gray tom with black front paws and white back toes

Apprentices (older than six moons, in training)

Flightpaw – blue-gray and white tom

Heavypaw – large brown tabby and white tom

Blackpaw - pure black tom with a long fluffy tail and icy eyes

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kittens)

Sleetcloud – dark gray, almost black, she-cat with a fluffy tail - Mother of Hollykit and Graykit

Snowheart – beautiful snowy white she-cat with black ear tips - Mother of Willowkit, Scorchkit, and Flarekit

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Turtledove - once beautiful calico she-cat

Mousewing - patchy old brown she-cat

Scarredpelt - dusty gray spotted tom with a long, wide scar along his belly, formerly known as Stormrunner

Kits

Willowkit – pale gray she-kit

Scorchkit – pale ginger tom

Flarekit – dappled gray, white tom

Hollykit – small dark ginger she-cat with a white tail

Graykit – dark gray tom with white paws

PineClan

Leader

Sunstar – sleek golden tom with white stripes

Deputy

Breezetail – white tom with a pale gray flecked belly and legs

Medicine Cat

Eaglefall– pale gray tom with darker flecks

Warriors

Oakstorm - dark brown mottled tabby tom with golden-yellow eyes

Apprentice, Frigidpaw

Silverfrost - silver and white she-cat

Fallenclaw - stone gray tom with spiked neck fur and cracked and broken claws

Fleetpelt - heavyset gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Lightningfang - pale ginger tom with golden flecks

Nightbreeze - slim-faced silver and black she-cat

Apprentice, Needlepaw

Crowfur - black tom with a white muzzle and sharp yellow eyes

Reedfur – black tom

Robinstreak - black she-cat with a red underbelly

Apprentice, Yarrowpaw

Barkfoot - brown mottled tabby tom with blue eyes

Voleleap - white tom with a pale yellow tail-tip and ears

Thornfur - pale gray tom with fur that sticks out at all angles

Ravenflight – gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Honeymilk – fluffy gray-brown tabby and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Cloudstrike - white tom with patches of dark red tabby

Apprentices (older than six moons, in training)

Mudpaw – pale brown tom

Frigidpaw - shaded gray white tom

Needlepaw - brown, orange, and cream tom

Yarrowpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with a black tail, legs, and ears and yellow eyes

Queens

Emberheart – pale ginger tabby she-cat

Leopardtail - black she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Elders

Tumblerush - very old light brown tom with a gray muzzle

Kits

Badgerkit - dark brown tom bright green eyes, son of Emberheart and Barkfoot

RainClan

Leader

Silverstar – fluffy gray tabby tom

Deputy

Squirrelstripe – pretty ginger she-cat with dark stripes on her back

Medicine Cat

Echoscream – light gray tabby she-cat with a charcoal ringed tail and lemon yellow eyes

Warriors

Adderspring - tan tabby tom

Stormsoul – dark gray and white tom

Lightleap – pale ginger tabby she-cat

Tigerfall - dark tabby tom

Wolfscreech - gray and white tom

Flamefern - strong bright orange tom with dull blue eyes

Clawleap - skinny black tom with a white chest

Blossomstorm - torbie she-cat with a white muzzle

Dustclaw - dusty brown-gray tom

Larchwing – leopard-like dark copper brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Clearpaw – blind dark gray tom

Drizzlepaw – stormy gray tabby tom

Queens

Lilypetal – light ginger she-cat

Sootbriar - gray she-cat with tinged orange ears and paws

Cinderpool - soft blue-gray tabby she-cat

Kits

Ripplekit – short-furred gray tabby tom with a ginger tail-tip, son of Lilypetal and Wolfscreech

Antkit - long-legged bright ginger tom, son of Lilypetal and Wolfscreech

Spiderkit - black tom with pale gray stripes, son of Cinderpool and Silverstar

Hawkkit - small gray tom with sharp orange eyes, son of Cinderpool and Silverstar

Mosskit - orange and brown tabby she-kit, daughter of Sootbriar and Flamefern

Thistlekit - tangle-furred gray tom, son of Sootbriar and Flamefern

Foxkit - bumbly ginger and gray she-kit, daughter of Sootbriar and Flamefern

MarshClan

Leader

Acornstar – brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy

Hailpuddle - silver tom with smudged gray legs

Medicine Cat

Stonewhisker – gray tom

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Weaselfang - russet tabby tom with a gray underbelly

Whiskerheart - white she-cat with patches of gray on her belly

Timberclaw - pure red tabby tom

Copperstripe - copper-brown tabby tom

Lichenshade - dark gray tom with green eyes

Brackentuft - pale ginger tom with a scarred muzzle

Molestorm - brown tabby, gray, and white tom

Snailstep - dilute cream tom

Shredgorse - dark brown-gray tom with protruding front teeth

Littleflower – black she-cat with unusual white stripes

Blackwhisker - black and gray tom

Maplesplash – short-furred cream she-cat with patches of a dark, warm ginger and flecked hazel eyes

Rushpool - pale ginger tom

Russetnose - dark russet tom with a bright pink nose

Apprentices

Newtpaw - small, short-furred greenish-gray tom

Coyotepaw - pale creamy brown and dark brown tom

Lakepaw - blue-gray tabby she-cat

Queens

Moonfall - black and white she-cat with beautiful silver eyes

Brindlecloud - brindled tan and gray she-cat

Elders

Mottletooth - black and cream tom

Iceshade - silver tabby she-cat

Rootflake - dark red tom

Lostleg - paralyzed light gray tom with green eyes

Quailcall - brown-gray she-cat with cream legs and underbelly

Kits

Snowkit – white she-kit with yellow eyes, daughter of Moonfall and Weaselfang

Heatherkit - yellow tabby she-kit, daughter of Moonfall and Weaselfang

Beechkit - russet and white tom, son of Moonfall and Weaselfang

Valiant

Thorn – dark charcoal tom with a white muzzle

Morgan – golden tabby she-cat with a stump of a tail

Myah – tiny ginger she-kit with a white tail tip and paws, daughter of Thorn and Morgan

Crotho – dark creamy tom-kit with amber eyes, son of Thorn and Morgan

Shadow – gray tabby tom-kit, son of Thorn and Morgan

Lake – long-furred black and white tom

Hunter – large black tom with white tipped ears

Gallant

Bullet – black tom with short, sleek fur

Genna - scarred black and ginger she-cat

Pebblebrook – silver and white she-cat with black flecks, formerly of LeafClan

Spider Steps - long-legged gray tabby and white tom, formerly of MarshClan

Rosemary - red tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Jingle - silver tom, son of Pebblebrook and Spider Steps

Pointclaw - black and white tom with pointed claws, son of Pebblebrook and Spider Steps

Sharp - pure white tom with hazy green eyes, son of Pebblebrook and Spider Steps

Glint - black and silver tabby tom with amber eyes, son of Pebblebrook and Spider Steps

Loners

Moo - black and dark reddish-brown tom

Checkers - shaded white tom

Flower - old tortoiseshell she-cat

Dark - dark brown tom with black stripes, formerly of Pineclan

Kinktail - tortoiseshell and black she-cat, formerly of Marshclan

Kittypets

Mara – ragged brown and tortoiseshell she-cat

Clara – chocolate and white she-cat

Schubaker – dark gray tabby tom

Jester – white tom with black toes

Zeen – young orange tom

Other

Cookie – black Abyssinian male guinea pig

Ross – black and white Abyssinian male guinea pig

Chip – brown Abyssinian male guinea pig


	2. prologυe

badguthrie – Haha, sorry about that! I'm super excited too! Here's the prologue, Chapter 1 will be up sometime tomorrow or Monday.

* * *

 _Whoooosh._

A cold, stern, wind had blown straight across her face, parting her fur in all directions.

She waited patiently at the edge of the lake, her tail making a soft thumping sound against the dock.

He was approaching.

She turned her head, vibrant blue eyes narrowing in the darkness.

The moon softly turned his pelt to a deep silver, erasing the dark tint to his fur.

He strided over to her, and set his long, soft tail over her back, draping gently over her flank.

" Are you sure you are fit to travel? " he whispered, grooming the top of her head.

She nodded her symmetrical black-flecked silver face, and blinked up at the astonishing full moon.

" Every cat is at the gathering now? " she mewed softly.

The tom nodded, glancing at the island, hearing loud meows every so often.

She sighed heavily.

" The kits will have a better life in Gallant, with Genna, Bullet, and us. " the tom meowed, lifting his head.

The she-cat sighed again. " We must travel now, before it is too late. "

Before waiting for him to answer, she lifted herself up and stretched, her round belly reaching the snow.

" Finally, I'll be free with you, Spiderstep, and we can live a life of peace. " she mewed after some moments.

He purred. " Of course, Pebblebrook. I expect nothing less of that. "

Rubbing her belly lightly, she stared at the bright, clear, white moon once again.

" I've decided. " she whispered, her lips curving into a forced smile.

" I will name the strongest kitten Glint, so I may remember this wonderful night, with this wonderful moon. "

Spiderstep brushed fur with hers, and let her rest her head under his chin.

" Welcome to the world, little Glint. May you and your siblings be healthy and strong, like your mother. " he rasped, words catching in his throat as he spotted a pair of dark eyes.

Pebblebrook soothed him with a lick on the cheek.

" Genna has come to lead us to the camp. Let's go. " she sighed.

Spiderstep squinted across the lake to the marshy birch and aspen forest of his former Clan's territory.

Pebblebrook instead glanced over at the warm, dense forests of LeafClan territory.

 _This is it. We are finally leaving. Goodbye, everyone. I'll miss you more than you could ever know. But I have to do this... I have to keep them safe. Don't ever let those beautiful old trees or the sheltered hollow become shadowed and empty. This is my one regret._

 _But I have to._

* * *

 **Don't kill me, I know it's short.**

 **I'm going to watch a lit up balloon-takeoff-thingy in downtown, so I wrote this quickly. Sowwy for any grammar mistakes.**

 **But I personally like it a lot.**

 **Real chapters will be way longer, so don't worry.**

\- Reapinq


	3. cнapтer one

Howl to the moon – Awesome! Glad you liked it. Here's Chappie 1. c:

Please, drumroll for...

FOUR LEAF CLOVER CHAPTER 1!

QOTW – I've always wondered, what are my readers favorite Warriors Characters? :o Review!

Enjoy, friends.

* * *

[...ғlaѕнвacĸ...]

Deerpaw glanced ruefully at her brother, who was heading into the elders den for tick-searching.

Turning to her mentor, her face lit up with excitement.

" What are we doing today?" she mewed perkily.

Her mentor smiled warmly in return, glancing around before leaning into her ear.

" We're going to visit a badger den and carry out a spy mission on em'." he whispered, making her giggle profusely.

She skipped around him, begging to know what she was learning.

He finally sighed and rolled his eyes. " _Well,_ I guess we could go learn some more battle moves instead. Why don't you fetch Irispaw and Ashpaw?"

Deerpaw nodded eagerly, bolting over to the shady apprentices den and peeking her head inside of the lichen entryway.

Ashpaw was stretching, his eyes half open, still probably daydreaming.

Irispaw, her sister, on the other hand, was curled up in her feather-lined nest snoring.

She beckoned Ashpaw, and he was up in heartbeats, waiting outside.

Deerpaw gently picked up a feather from Curlpaw's empty nest and waved it under Irispaw's sleeping nose.

The she-cat's eyes flew open and she tumbled out of her nest in a flurry of sneezes, sending her own feathers everywhere.

Deerpaw rolled on her back laughing, while a terrified Irispaw shook out her pelt.

" Deerpaw.. I'm gonna feed you to the foxes!"

[...ғιn...]

Deerstar shook the sleepiness from her eyes and calmly raised.

Gingerly licking her right paw, she lightly dragged it across her whiskers.

Through the opening to her den, she could see a pale golden glow, the rising newleaf sun.

Heaving herself out of her messy excuse for a nest, she peeked outside, astonished by the utter beauty.

Silently, she padded down to the Sunledge and looked out over LeafClan's camp.

Her eyes bore through the dappled lichen and brambles of the apprentices den, recalling her bittersweet apprenticeship, when everything was so simple.

Shifting her gaze, her yellow eyes landed on the nursery, carefully weaved into the rocks with the strongest of twigs and bracken.

 _Deerkit! Come on, Momma is finally letting us outside today!_

A sharp thorn stabbed her heart, the memories of her dear sister, mother, and father flooding her mind.

 _Do you not get it, Deerpaw? She's DEAD. Irispaw isn't ever coming back. They killed her... they.. they killed her._

Deerstar closed her eyes and let the cool morning breeze ruffle her fur.

Opening her eyes, she spotted Sleetcloud stretching outside of the nursery.

Catching her eye, she nodded a curt greeting, and the queen returned the nod.

LeafClan began to wake up.

Warriors, Elders, Queens, they were all so very precious to her.

Swiftstripe strided up the path to the Sunledge and her den, and sat beside her.

" Shall I send out the dawn patrol?" he sighed groggily, flexing his claws to stretch them.

Deerstar simply nodded, and he called the cats chosen.

Only heartbeats after they left, Deerstar straightened herself.

" All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the Sunledge for a LeafClan gathering. "

Each of them settled beneath her, staring up at their leader, patiently waiting for her announcement.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

" I am expecting kits. " she meowed, making sure her soft voice was heard.

Everycat began to whisper, and cheers were heard throughout the crowd.

Starlingfeather, her one and only family member left, called out " Who is the father?", and the hollow fell quiet once again, awaiting her answer.

Deerstar glanced at Poppytail, who gave her a slight nod.

" Swiftstripe. " she purred lightly.

Swiftstripe whipped his head around from near the back of the crowd, but then calmed.

" Mm. Oh yeah. Father. Yay. " he answered uninthusiastically, but the careful smile placed on his lips told Deerstar that he could barely hold in his happiness.

Before she could dismiss the Clan, Poppytail had swiftly joined her on the ledge.

Stepping back, she let Poppytail's voice be heard.

" I have chosen Blackpaw as an apprentice. " she mewed calmly, her eyes resting on the youngest apprentice.

The tom looked slightly alarmed, obviously unaware that this was happening, yet he still kept a straight and emotionless face.

" Blackpaw, do you accept the post of an apprentice to Poppytail?" Deerstar mewed, blinking softly.

Blackpaw shifted uncomfortably. " I do. " he answered, only coming out as a whisper.

" Then at half-moon, you shall travel with my to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before all other Medicine Cats. " Poppytail finished, and returned back to the clearing to touch noses with him.

Deerstar dipped her head, twitching an ear. " May the good wishes of LeafClan go with you. "

The Clan dispersed, beginning their normal duties as Clan cats.

After what seemed like hours, Deerstar climbed down from the Sunledge and peeked her head inside the Medicine den.

Poppytail was pointing to a pile of crumpled, gray leaves, and Blackpaw shoved them into a pile with other dead leaves and useless roots from the previous leafbare.

Poppytail left her new apprentice to finish, apparently already trusting that he knew what to dispose of, and approached Deerstar.

" Yes? " she meowed, blinking her cool amber eyes.

Deerstar sniffed. " Come walk with me. "

The she-cats left the camp without a trace, fur lightly catching on the bramble tunnel as they left.

Deerstar led them deep into LeafClan territory, and once they met the lake shore, she abruptly stopped.

After moments she spoke.

" Do you know what ever happened Pebblebrook? " she whispered, fixating on the lapping, shimmering waves.

Poppytail shook her head almost immediately, clearly not wanting to speak of her sister.

" I had received an omen of some sort back then though, " she replied after several heartbeats.

" It was a spider, caught in it's own web. It was above that shallow, winding brook in our northernmost territory. "

" Ah. " Deerstar meowed. " Spiderstep had disappeared that night, too, correct? "

Poppytail nodded.

" Do you believe there is a correlation? " Deerstar pressed.

The medicine cat sighed.

" Of course. When hasn't there been a correlation? "

" Mmm. "

 _Just where.. did that brave warrior disappear to.. with a MarshClan warrior at that?_

 _Where could she have gone.._

* * *

 _Hmm, I wonder where she went? HMMMMMMM?_

 _I wonder who Deerpaw's mentor was? And her parents? Oh myyy._

 _Sorry, I know it feels a bit rushed and I kind of just " threw" Blackpaw's " apprenticeship" in there, but you'll see why he's a med later on._

 _\- reapinq_


	4. cнapтer тwo

Howl - I agree, it's pretty rushed. I love Scourge as well!

* * *

She admired him from afar, ignoring the soft snoring sounds of the cats in her den.

The star flecked sky reflected his spectacular green eyes, creating a burning flame within them. She never blinked.

He glanced at her, dipping his head for a few heartbeats and returning his eyes to the moon.

She felt her cheeks burning vividly and her chest burning with desire.

Gazing backwards, a reaction to a soft groan, she unhappily peeled herself away from the tom.

One had woken up.

Echoscream wove between the throng of injured warriors and apprentices to reach the patient that had risen. Silverstar.

She flicked him lightly with her tail, to inform him of her presence.

" Is anything the matter, Silverstar? " she asked politely. But she already knew the answer.

He sniffed. " My hind right leg is very sore, it feels swollen. "

 _Knew it._ Echoscream thought, sighing.

She shuffled to the back of her den, studying the shadowed cleft for Comfrey and Stinging Nettle.

Carefully separating them from the other herbs, she carried them in a bundle over to the injured leader, settling down beside his haunches.

" Stretch your right leg out. " she murmured, comfrey roots tucked underneath her paw.

He obeyed, and she chewed the roots into a poultice, spreading it gently on the bruised muscle, and setting the leaf off to the side.

She next applied the stinging nettle to his leg, to bring down the small amount of swelling he had.

Picking up her herbs, Echoscream returned them to the cleft, and stuck two poppy seeds on her pad.

Gracefully weaving back to Silverstar, she fed him the poppy seeds.

" Have a peaceful rest, " she meowed, returning to her place at the front of the den.

She had hoped to see him again, but he had already returned to his nest.

Exhaling in disappointment, she headed over to the fresh kill pile, sheltered by a hollow, gray rock, where a single mouse and two sparrows lay.

She decided to take the small mouse, and tore into it's flesh.

The flavors swirled, making her mind hazy for a moment. This had always happened, since she was only a kit.

No longer hungry, she peeked in the elders den to find a wide awake Adderspring.

Echoscream dropped the half-eaten mouse at his paws, and sat down quietly with her father.

He sighed longingly, most likely thinking of her mother.

" I've requested to move into the Elders den tomorrow evening. " he rasped, the age showing clearly in his voice.

Echoscream nodded, and nosed the mouse to him.

" You must eat. That battle must have been harsh on you. " she whispered.

He gave a curt nod, but didn't touch the mouse.

" Only nine warriors. " he meowed wistfully, something like regret in his voice.

" Back then, there were many of us.. " he half-muttered to himself.

His daughter lifted herself off of the cold, moss covered floor.

She left the den, agreeing with him. Losing warriors was one of the worst things to happen to a Clan.

The dawn light began to creep across the sky.

Echoscream was surprised. She had forgotten to sleep.

Peeking into her den, all of the injured cats were fast asleep, as they were before.

Tiptoeing to the far left corner, an area messily covered in moss and lichen, she curled into her nest and draped her tail over the tip of her nose.

Closing her eyes, she tried to think of anything other than Tigerfall.

 _It's hard to love him.._

 _Since I can no longer have him anymore._

* * *

Making her rounds, she checked up on each cat in her den.

" Stormsoul, Larchwing, Clawleap, Dustclaw, Drizzlepaw... Only Clearpaw, Squirrelstripe, and Silverstar left. "

Passing Silverstar, as she had helped him last night, she instead shifted over to Clearpaw.

She gently shook the tom, his blind amber eyes opening groggily.

Pointing to his belly, he groaned and rolled over on his back to let her inspect the deep wound a MarshClan warrior had inflicted upon him.

Stretching the cobweb out with her paws, she pressed it onto the wound, seeing no infection or unbearable pain.

He thanked her formally, and repositioned himself in the makeshift moss pad he lay on.

Nodding to him, she crossed the den to where Squirrelstripe was waiting for her.

She was the least injured, thankfully, escaping the fight with only a deep wound in her shoulder and some minor scratches.

Squirrelstripe turned her head at the medicine cats' arrival.

" My shoulder feels fine, " she informed her, " Am I allowed to leave the den today? To preform Adderspring's ceremony? "

Echoscream winced at the mention of her father becoming an elder, but she only thought of releasing her for a few moments.

" Go ahead. Visit tomorrow to let me make sure it's healing properly. " she sighed.

" Of course. " Squirrelstripe purred, and left the den in heartbeats.

Echoscream watched her bound up the Clan Tree, and call out RainClan.

She helped the cats in her den move to the front to watch.

Stepping out of the den, her eyes searched for Tigerfall.

The tom had just entered camp, three lizards between his jaws.

He dropped them on the pile, and Echoscream approached him.

" Hey, Tigerfall. " she mewed, hiding all nervousness she felt.

The tom glanced at her, worry etched deep in his eyes. " Echoscream. "

She stopped smiling. " What's wrong.. " she began, alarm bubbling within her.

He swished his tail. " M – MarshClan is back. They're looking for you. " he stuttered.

She wasn't even listening to Squirrelstripe preform the ceremony anymore.

 _Why would they be looking for me?_

A starry cat appeared beside her, frowning.

 _I'm sorry, Echoscream,_ she whispered.

 _It's all my fault._

Her eyes widened. " Who are you? " she meowed, pawing at the dark gray tabby figure.

She had already disappeared.

Tigerfall bumped her with a paw. " Who are you talking to? " he asked.

Echoscream shook her head. " It was nothing. " she meowed, looking away.

Catching a glimpse of her battered front paw, she cursed under her breath.

 _If that accident had never happened, Tigerfall would be my mate. I'm so stupid! I hate thunderpaths!_ She cried within her. Tears wanted to fall.

But she wouldn't dare let them.

* * *

I've recently found out that grilled cheese is my bae when I'm sick. Lol.

So, another bit of a rushed chapter. I want to pour out their backstories and futures so bad. But NOPE!

You'll love the POV after this as well. :)

-reapinq


	5. cнapтer тнree

Howl - Imma sorry I was **very** drained ;~;

* * *

Maplesplash rounded the corner of one of the boulders near training hollow.

Grinning mischievously, she prepared to jump, bunching her muscles and keeping a close eye on Coyotepaw.

She leaped the farthest she could, landing square on his back and rolling over out of breath.

Jumping up, she turned to face him and her smiled back at her with a cunning glint in his eye.

Switching back and forth, the tom confused her slightly, but Maplesplash kept pace with his movement.

When he slipped under her, she slid away, standing on her rear legs, ready to retaliate.

He swiped with sheathed claws at her muzzle, but she blocked each hit, slowly backing up as they practiced.

She eventually took a deep breath and and tried the move she taught herself.

Twisting around, she planted her front paws on the ground and used her powerful hind legs to flip herself forward twice.

Planting her claws into the ground, she landed upright, facing Coyotepaw.

She exhaled heavily, and licked her chest fur, embarrassed she had taught herself _that._

Coyotepaw cheered, along with the other two apprentices and a few spectators.

Littleflower purred from somewhere nearby. " Great job, Maplesplash! I knew you could do it! "

Maplesplash thanked her friend, and sat down with her tail curled over her creamy paws.

Hailpuddle nodded at her. " That's a dangerous one. You'll have to teach the younger apprentices that in the next few moons, " her meowed, his voice grumbling and low.

She was skeptical about teaching other cats. _It took me forever, and it's hard to do. A cat could really hurt themselves, but I was born with an unusually flexible body._

Instead of telling the deputy that, she nodded and flashed a warm smile.

Newtpaw shuffled his paws next to her and kept his head down.

" That was.. really amazing, Maple. " he whispered.

Maplesplash laughed and batted his ears with her paw. " Thanks, Newtpaw! " she cheered.

The tom sunk his head even lower and nodded.

Whiskerheart snorted and rolled her eyes, and Maplesplash heard her mother mutter " Obnoxious kit.. " under her breath.

The cats around her dispersed and returned to their duties, slipping away into camp or to hunt.

Newtpaw stayed next to her, and moved closer so their fur was brushing, ginger-cream mixing with green-gray.

" I – I still love you, Maplesplash, " he whispered, barely even squeaking a sound.

Maplesplash frowned. _I've already told him this before.._

" Sorry, Newtpaw. I've told you before that I'm not looking for a mate. " she replied, sighing out her words.

The popular she-cat was used to confessions, three toms had already told her they loved her.

 _Newtpaw, Shredgorse, and Blackwhisker. But I really have my eyes on.._

Coyotepaw smirked at her from across the clearing.

" Hey, Maple! Want to go hunting with me? " he called, beckoning her with his tail.

She happily shot up from her sitting position and joined him.

" Of course! " she mewed, giggling lightly. _I'm so glad he calls me Maple too, almost every-cat does nowadays._

* * *

Passing the mossy marsh of the far part of their territory, she traveled slowly up the rocks.

A cascading waterfall made her eyes glow, it's bright blue waters echoing through the area.

Nobody else knew about this but her.

Maplesplash sat at the edge of the waterfall and dipped her front paws in.

The she-cat unsheathed her claws in the harsh, cold water, but didn't pull back.

Dark, glinting eyes appeared in the water, and black fur the reeked of death met her stare.

The cat leapt out of the pool, settling on the rocks around it.

Only half visible, they gave off an eerie yet warm aura.

Maplesplash stepped backwards slowly.

The cat snarled.

" Get out of here, _Clan cat._ The Dark Forest can't do anything for a brainwashed kitty like you, " he said, a mocking tone in his voice.

Maplesplash's smiled, her eyes dancing with greed.

" Really, Well, Smokewater, I doubt you knew I was already training then. " she retorted, neck fur rising excitedly.

 _Maybe I'll get to fight him!_

Smokewater, a senior warrior in the Dark Forest, coiled himself around the sharpest of rocks, shock on his black face.

" Bloodsky didn't inform me yet. " he replied calmly, in a monotone voice.

Maplesplash rolled her eyes. " I've been training since a kit. Have you got moss in your ears? " she challenged, eyes narrowing in disgust.

Smokewater growled. " Lucky little _fox._ I'd claw you to death if you weren't a clanmate of mine. "

The ginger-cream she-cat sighed.

" Which Clan did you live in before you died? " she questioned, dragged a damp paw across her whiskers.

He snorted. " LeafClan. Too weak for me. I'd killed off half the Clan. " he purred, stretching luxuriously.

Maplesplash silently agreed. LeafClan was no doubt the weakest Clan, and MarshClan was the strongest.

Smokewater snapped his head towards her.

" You'd better watch PineClan. " he sighed, seeming to remember something. " They are the smartest bunch of cats I've ever met. Even when they were ShadowClan.. "

Talk of the former Clans sparked Maplesplash's interest.

" ShadowClan? You mean _the_ ShadowClan? The one I hear about in kits tales? It's real? " she bombarded the old tom with questions.

He narrowed his eyes.

" Of course they were real! " he snapped. " I died two moons after the names were changed. "

" I guess you could say I was in _ThunderClan. "_ he finished, spitting the words off his tongue like poison.

Maplesplash curled her tail over her paws. " Explain, will you, old grump? "

Ignoring her accusation, he began.

" Well, it all started with ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. MarshClan was WindClan, RainClan was RiverClan, LeafClan was ThunderClan, and PineClan was ShadowClan... "

He paused.

" Why should I tell a cat like you? You're still alive. " he grumbled, and abruptly disappeared back into the pool.

Maplesplash closed her eyes.

 _I'll do anything I can to find out about the Clans we once were._

 _And the Clans I want us to become again._

* * *

 **PLOT TWIST! Ahhaahahahhaahah**

wipes sweat off forehead -

WHEW! Glad to have that off my chest.

Once I finish the final Lake-Cat POV I'll make a backstory chapter.

BTW, I'm so sorry It's late! I was tired and drained this weekend. ;-;

\- reapinq


	6. cнapтer ғoυr

A mix of prickly brown and soft green needles were scattered across the dirt ground, the midday sun dappling them.

Colors of flame joined the mix.

Several cats stepped on these needles, weaving around each other to take their places.

Yawning, a sleek, handsome leader sat on a beautiful arch of woven branches, holly, and sap.

The dark hearts of these cats filled the area, each promptly gazing at their leader.

Expecting one.

A young tortoiseshell and black flitted between the gorse barrier of the camp.

Not caring of the fur caught one the prickly thorns, she leapt up one of the tallest pine trees, fast as lightning.

Towering over the other cats, she focused on the arch.

The leader began to speak, his voice echoing around the pine and spruce trees.

" Since it is half moon, we are switching duties. "

Nobody spoke, or moved, because they had expected the change.

" Apprentices are off duty, so you four will focus on training. "

The tortoiseshell could hear the sighs of relief, even from her vantage point.

" Ravenflight, Cloudstrike, Honeymilk, elders duty. "

Three young warriors nodded.

" The rest of you, I've simply decided to intermingle border and hunting patrols. "

The tom dismissed his Clan.

The cats returned to the shadows of their camp, and spoke harsh words of battle and blood.

 _No-cat will ever expect us striding through the night._

 _Slit their throats with the sharpest claws in all of the Clans!_

 _The pines shall prosper!_

The torti narrowed her eyes, staring at the imbeciles she called her " Clan. "

She sighed. According to what she had observed in her past four moons, with this group of naive cats, in no way would they prosper.

And realistically speaking, no cats claws were sharper than the other unless they sharpened them or were born with an abnormality.

PineClan may have been the most clever and wise of all four, but they were nowhere near the level of the tortoiseshell's intelligence.

Leaping down, she became a blur of autumn colored fur flitting through the branches.

Rolling off the branch and landing in a downy patch of moss, she shook her fur and peeked over the gorse barrier into camp.

A small group was shuffling out of camp, seemingly off to a hunting patrol.

The small tortoiseshell apprentice slipped into camp, treading lightly on the soft stones pressed into the dirt.

Each other apprentice was copying their mentors moves, smiling proudly at their achievements.

She glared at their mentors, Nightbreeze, Oakstorm, and Fleetpelt.

 _Techniques are useless if you don't know how to logically perform them._

Mudpaw had his haunches waggling far too high in the air, and his tail was swishing.

Even as the eldest of the apprentices, he still had three moons until he became a warrior.

The she-cat apprentice convulsed and her eyes glazed over momentarily, and it faded only after heartbeats.

Omens and words of disaster and warning swam in her head.

 _I still wonder why StarClan chose me to send messages to. I'm no medicine cat._

Needlepaw, her best friend, skidded over to her.

Blinking once, he licked the top of her head.

" Another omen? " he whispered into her orange patched left ear.

She nodded, slowly pushing him away. " I'll be just fine, " she sighed.

Longingly searching the far up branches of her tree, she had an idea.

Clawing and leaping her way up the bark of the tree, she landed on the branch she always sat on.

Unsheathing her sharpened and curled claws, she etched a skinny, long leaf into the bark. _A yarrow flower leaf._

Beside the leaf, she carved a pine needle and blew away the splinters.

Grinning lightly at her creation, she leapt down once again into the soft moss patch.

A few foxlengths away, an even softer patch of moss lay in the bright sunlight that shone through the pines.

Clawing the soft, deep green moss, she stuffed it between her jaws and threw it as high as she could, it teetering on the branch above.

Leaping back up for the last time, she sprawled the moss over the branch and clawed out a hole where her drawing was.

Noticing consciously what she was doing, the she-cat settled back to her secretive and smart posture.

 _This must stop._ She told herself, disgusted by the younger cat within her.

Graciously hopping down the tree, she entered the PineClan camp.

Approaching Sunstar, she waited patiently for his conversation with Eaglefall about illness to end.

Sunstar stopped mid-sentence and turned towards her.

" What would you like? " he meowed humbly.

Dipping her head in respect, she spoke.

" I have a message for MarshClan. " she replied, calmly keeping her eyes level with his.

The leader appeared skeptical. " Can it wait until the next gathering? " he said slowly.

The she-apprentice shook her head. " StarClan has informed me of something. "

Eaglefall flicked her with his tail.

" Go, then. " he whispered, wishing her luck.

Shaking her fur out, she hurled herself into the forest.

Flitting between the dense wood, she could barely hold in the yowl she wanted to let out.

Paws skimming the forest floor, she darted along the worn down path that PineClan used to travel to the gathering.

Running was her favorite thing to do. Letting the fast and cold wind blow through her fur, and the pine needles scrape her flanks, it was the best feeling in the world.

Reaching the RainClan border as the trees thinned out, she skidded to a stop just in time.

Her breath coming in short gasps, she flicked her eyes in between the tall, rocky territory of RainClan.

Passing through the rocks with ease, she came across a patrol, as the cat had expected.

The patrol, consisting of Wolfscreech, Blossomstorm, and Clawleap, leapt into a battle stance and bared their teeth at her.

Sitting down politely and nodding, she apologized for entering territory.

" I have a message to pass to MarshClan. " she meowed. " I wouldn't like to attack your Clan. "

The RainClan warriors calmed, but still looked skeptical of her.

Blossomstorm moved to sit beside Wolfscreech, opening a path between them.

" Go ahead. " she whispered, head down in what seemed like utter sadness and shame.

* * *

Credit to Alana/Alan/Lana for reminding me to type XD This is to make up for missing the Fri-Sat posting days.

You'll know who the POV is if you look on the allegiances..

But if you want some mystery, just you wait my friends.

\- reapinq


	7. вacĸѕтory

-How the New Lake Clans Came To Be.-

* * *

 **Territory -**

Over the many moons, lake territory has changed. What used to be the breezy and clear WindClan territory has been overtaken by trees, planted by twolegs many years ago. From this, water became trapped underneath the dirt, creating a springy, marshy land.

In ThunderClan territory, it has pretty much stayed the same. The abandoned Twoleg nest was cleared away, and the hollow has eroded a slight amount.

RiverClan territory has also changed. What used to be luscious grass and reedbeds, is now a flat, rocky area with little foliage. These rocks were under the grasses all this time, but from the masses of cats, has completely worn down. Only patches of grass and reeds can be found in the more ignored parts of territory. The campsite has chsnged too. They moved it closer to the Island/Lake.

ShadowClan territory changed very little, and not noticeably at all.

The lake has grown in size.

The island has connected to the mainland over the years.

 **Clans and The Name Changes -**

So.

LeafClan = ThunderClan,

PineClan = ShadowClan,

MarshClan = WindClan,

and RainClan = RiverClan.

The reason the names changed is because the original five completely faded from StarClan, forgotten forever. StarClan came to the lake cats, and told them that it was time to changed the Clan names. The leaders at this time were Leafstar, Pinestar, Marshstar, and Rainstar. ( Leafnose, Pineclaw, Marshstep, Raintalon. )

Mind you, SkyClan has not yet changed names, because StarClan never told them to.

This story actually takes place 288 moons (24 years) after Bramblestar's Storm.

 **Owlsong Speaks: The First Strike**

" In the unblessed darkness, several pairs of eyes blinked open.

Amber, green, blue, yellow, even violet.

Carefully placed steps moved towards a hollow.

Peeking through the thorns and gorse, a pair of wise green eyes flashed, and the cat's head nodded solemnly.

Tiptoeing into the place, the cats held their breath as they crept inside.

It was dead silent, not even a faint snore heard.

Letting their air go, they spread out.

Two of them, a small, beautiful gray and a larger, thinner dark brown tabby, stared through the nursery.

Unsheathing their claws, they advanced towards the warm, milky den.

Not with even a quiver of the whiskers, they poked their heads inside.

Three sleeping queens, and two bundles of kits in seperate nests.

The dark tabby gazed through a small crack in the den's beautifully woven bracken.

Two stars shone through the clouds, bright as the sun itself.

She gazed at the two bundles.

One had four kits nestled together comfortably, and another held three kits, all bigger than the others, spaced evenly with their tails curled around their paws.

 _I mustn't take the eldest kits._

The gray cat glanced and her, and they both nodded in unison.

Gently grasping two kits by the scruff, the gray she-cat whisked out of the den.

Quickly, the tabby grabbed the other two in between her jaws and ran.

A wail traveled from the nursery to the tabby's ears, loud as a dog's growl.

Before any remorse bubbled to the surface of her emotions, she flicked her tail and every glinting eye in the clearing raced out of the hollow.

Taking long, jagged strides, the cats flew across the territory, and reached a frozen river.

Each jumping across, they took only heartbeats to catch their breath and continued.

The fierce yowls that were previously faint, were now gaining sound.

Each cats eyes were wild, crazy, and no longer had the calmness as before.

Running towards the steep hill their own camp rested in, they never looked back.

 _Never look back, or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life,_ a voice whispered in the tabby's ear.

 _Never look back, my dear Mosswillow._ The voice finished, leaving the lightest trace of a sweet, sweet scent.

Mosswillow's eyes widened, but she carried on with the wailing kits in her jaws.

She had made it.

They all had.

Panting, every cat sat in the clearing, now moonlit.

Mosswillow laid on her side, four kits tucked into the curve of her belly.

Brittlefang, known as deputy at that time, narrowed his yellow eyes in her direction.

" You must rename them. " he meowed. " They cannot be known as Rookkit, Littlekit, Featherkit, and Birdkit any longer. "

The she-cat nodded.

Raising her tired voice, she renamed her new kits.

" Elmkit, Forestkit, Softkit, and.. " she paused, her raspy voice no longer filling the clearing.

Images of a glowing kit life and apprenticeship flashed in front of her eyes.

The very last image was a beautiful young ginger and white she-cat, with the right side of her face completely battered, and her ear torn off.

" Brightkit... " she whispered.

" Brightkit. " "

Owlsong closed her eyes, recalling the event vividly.

Troutpaw, Limppaw, and Gingerpaw's neck fur raised, but the shimmer in their pelts were no less dim.

" _Mosswillow_ did that? " Gingerpaw exclaimed, her jaws parted in a big " O".

Owlsong nodded, proud of her daughter, yet horrified that she could do something such as taking kits.

A frowning, dark brown face rounded the corner of the big beech tree.

The three StarClan apprentices gaped at her, slowly backing away.

Mosswillow dipped her head.

" I regret it. But MarshClan was weak, and we needed kits. " she mewed, eyes gaunt.

Limppaw nodded slowly.

" I'm sorry, Mosswillow. ", Troutpaw meowed, face covered in sympathy.

Mosswillow painfully closed her eyes.

" No.. It was my fault. "

* * *

So yeah I've got the " backstory" for you guys this week, as promised!

You'll see in Maplesplash's ...next..? POV why I included Owlsong Speaks c:

Iloveyouallhaveawonderfulday! Bye!

\- reapinq


	8. aυтнorѕ noтe, ocтoвer 4тн

Hello everyone!

So, I suppose this is a bit of an excuse.

I currently have 389 words in chapter six, but it isn't done yet.

I've got a bad case of writer's block, and here I am apologizing. cx

Anyways!

Four Leaf Clover and possibly some Troubled Storms will be out _this_ week. Hooray.

I am so sos osossosososo sorry that I didn't finish this week's chapter.

I love all of my readers, and I hope you have an amazing Sunday/Monday.

\- reapinq


	9. cнapтer ѕιх

Echoscream smiled warmly at Blossomstorm.

The new queen beamed back at her, gently rubbing her slightly rounded belly with a paw.

" When will they be born? " she mewed, holding down the deep rumble in her throat.

Echoscream pondered.

" I think in about a moon and a half. Call me if you need me. " she replied, slipping out of the milky, warm nursery.

The camp was now bustling with cats, very different from the half-moon before.

Sun shone bright into the clearing, warming the rocks and sparse grass.

Echoscream headed towards Silverstar's den, anxious to hear about the gathering at moonhigh.

Under her, Ripplekit and Spiderkit tumbled, and within heartbeats rolled past her in a mock fight.

Blinking, she continued to the leader's den, and stepped inside once she saw a fluffy silver face.

Silverstar nodded to her, and swept away the remains of the trout he was picking at.

Before Echoscream could ask about the gathering, he sighed and muttered " I'm worried, " roughly.

The medicine cat was uneasy herself, and sat down with her charcoal striped tail around her paws.

" MarshClan's threat and battle was only three quarter moons ago. I don't know what they'll accuse us of at the gathering. "

Echoscream's eyes darkened.

Replying carefully, she softly whispered, " We could confirm the rumors. About the kit stealing. We all know what happened then.. ".

Silverstar hushed her, finishing the conversation before she could mention the missing Flowerkit, Wolfscreech and Lilypetal's daughter.

After several heartbeats, the leader spoke again.

" They don't need to know about why MarshClan is a large Clan. Marshstar himself started that. It's StarClan's quarrel now. "

And with that, Silverstar padded outside the den, scorn plastered on his face clear as day.

Hatred for MarshClan.

* * *

Echoscream weakly scrabbled up Silverstar's rock, where the leader and deputy were waiting for her.

Pulling her somewhat frail body up the rock, she curled her tail around her paws and looked into the small crowd of RainClan cats.

" You should have ate and slept more. " Squirrelstripe whispered into her ear. " All of the cats are better, but you aren't. "

Echoscream shook her head and waited for Silverstar to release RainClan to the gathering.

The leader smiled weakly and swiftly pointed his tail towards the camp entrance.

Cats fled out of the camp, like it was suffocating them in sorrow.

Echoscream leaped off the rock and desperately tried to catch up with Tigerfall, her paws thrumming on the rocky land.

Once she had reached the tom, she smiled.

He smiled politely back at her, and ran even faster towards the island, which was already in sight.

Echoscream sighed, and continued to speed through the rocks, dodging small boulder and dead patches of grass.

Before the medicine cat knew it, the island was in front of her, and she skidded to a stop.

Regaining her breath, she trotted nervously across the grassy strip of land and reached the island.

Silverstar showed up behind her with Squirrelstripe at his side.

Echoscream wiggled through the brambles and burst into the clearing.

The tangy, sap-like scent of PineClan filled the air, along with the prominent, strong smell of LeafClan.

MarshClan hadn't yet arrived.

Echoscream decided to push the thought to the back of her mind, and met with Poppytail and Eaglefall.

The two other medicine cats greeted her politely.

A round black face peered out from behind Poppytail, and icy blue eyes blinked back at Echoscream.

Poppytail smiled warmly at the cat.

" This is Blackpaw, my apprentice. " she purred, clearly proud of the tom.

Blackpaw shuffled, and Echoscream whispered a hello to him.

Like a strong wind, a pungent, moss-like scent smacked her nose.

 _They're here._

She turned her head around, fear and anger mixing within her yellow eyes.

MarshClan seemed almost worried, and Acornstar lifted his head.

" We've got visitors. " he meowed, his voice cracking.

Echoscream tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

The cats separated into two groups, revealing a large group of skinny, mortified cats.

Everyone else in the clearing raised theirs hackles, hissed, and some even reached out to claw them.

Acornstar narrowed his eyes.

" This is SkyClan. " he murmured. " Respect them. "

It was now silent.

SkyClan had always been believed to be a myth by the four Clans, but it _was_ real. Just like the original four Clans.

A russet and white she-cat introduced herself as Weaselstar, and roughly mewed, " We've come to join the Clans. We are far too weak to continue as SkyClan, and we wish to separate into whichever Clan a cat may choose. "

The cats all glanced at eachother.

Miraculously, the four leaders nodded.

Weaselstar dipped her head, and introduced the two gaunt looking cats at her left and right.

" This is Moondrop, " she meowed, pointing her tail to a silver and black cat, " And this is Ratstripe. "

Ratstripe was visibly holding back a scowl, and his gray-brown tabby fur was on end.

Deerstar of LeafClan surveyed the supposed SkyClan cats and her gaze landed on Weaselstar.

" Which Clan do you wish to join, " she meowed to the cat. " LeafClan, PineClan, RainClan, or MarshClan? "

Echoscream curled her tail around her paws as Weaselstar replied.

The she-cat looked around, and her eyes landed on Reedfur of PineClan. Her gaze was lightened.

Sunstar cracked a tiny smile.

" I suppose you choose PineClan, then, Weaselstar? " he meowed, his eyes shifting between Reedfur and Weaselstar.

She nodded. " Yes... please call me Weaselwhisker. ".

Echoscream sank into her own fur.

 _How were they allowing this with no negotiation? They are absolutely insane!_

* * *

At the end of the night, RainClan had gained quite a few " SkyClan " cats.

Silverstar leaped onto the withered bark of the gathering tree.

He aging eyes landed on the cats joining RainClan.

" We welcome Moondrop, Tumblefang, Creekstep, Archstrike, and Sloeberry. " he announced.

Although Echoscream was against the idea, the Clan had gained three warriors, a medicine cat, and one queen.

She froze.

" A medicine cat.. " she whispered. " Will I mentor her or will she mentor me? "

Moondrop was older than her, Echoscream guessed by several seasons.

Just as she had looked at the grumpy she-cat, Moondrop stared back at her, wisdom misting her eyes.

 _I don't trust her.. but this might be the only way to pull me back from Embersnow's death._

* * *

 **I rushed. Still, enjoy I suppose.**

 **Well, the plan was to reveal SkyClan later, but here you go.**

 **Getting straight into the action soon here.**

 **I need some names for the other SkyClan cats please..**

 **;-; - reapinq**


	10. cнapтer ѕeven

The small black and silver tabby tom calmly ran through the open meadow, letting wind tug his fur behind him.

Ignoring the growls and mews of several cats behind him, he continued on to what he believed to be a lake.

Passing through scenery like it was nothing, he reached an invisible border of some sort.

A heavy, fishy scent was doused over lined bushes and rocks.

The tom peered behind him to see that the other cats were gone, and he figured they wouldn't continue.

Taking a single paw-step across the scent markings, he instantly regretted it.

 _Who are these strange cats.._ he whispered within his mind as two glinting eyes stared back at his own.

The eyes looked shifty and almost scared, until the cats came out of the shadows.

One was a long-furred solid blue cat, and the other was abnormally skinny and brown spotted white.

He blinked once and began to back away.

The cats hissed and he stopped, standing rigid.

Fear wasn't a common feeling for this cat.

The two cats meowed, " Why have you entered RainClan territory? " in unison.

He cocked his head, and recollected memories of his kithood.

His plump mother flashed in his mind, and her stories of Clan cats pieced together.

The tom peered behind him again before replying.

" I've come to.. " he paused, thinking of an excuse. " Stay for a couple nights. I'm quite lost. "

The two she-cats had disapproving expressions on their slim faces.

Instead of saying no, like the tom thought, they simply nodded and asked for him to follow them.

The two cats led him to what seemed like a camp, slowly rising in the pre-dawn blue light.

Drowsy and half-asleep cats glared and pondered at him, and he felt his fur burning.

Company was not something he liked.

The two she-cats whispered a few words to a large fluffy tabby tom.

The cat approached him with narrowed eyes.

" I am sorry, but we do not accept visitors. " he said sternly, as if surveying the smaller tom.

The tom nodded, and turned to exit the strange place.

Before he could leave, the fluffy tom grunted.

" Do you have a name? " he rasped.

The small tom shuffled his paws. " I'm, um, I am Glint. " he replied, a slight squeak to his voice.

The other tom gave a curt nod.

" Very well, Glint. I am Silverstar, and the two cats that led you here are Creekstep and Sloeberry. "

The she-cats dipped their heads in return.

Glint shivered, a strange feeling overcoming him.

He snapped his head to the side and met the dull eyes of a light gray tabby.

She, like every other cat, studied him, but something was different.

" Moondrop! " she called, and an older cat approached her.

The cat's eyes slowly widened, and she nodded to the tabby cat.

" I will show you to a place you may stay. " the tabby meowed to him. " Please, follow me. "

The tabby led him out of the weird cat camp and continued on a slow walk into marshier territory.

Glint was tempted to ask the she-cat what was going on, but he refrained from speaking.

As they had reached the end of short grasses and sparse trees started appearing, a familiar scent blinded his senses.

The scent was sweet, and sap-like, but watery at the same time.

It smelled like his father.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he continued with the cat.

Abruptly, at a small pool, she stopped and turned to him.

" We've reached the MarshClan border. Please, sit, and I will fetch one of their cats. " she mewed.

Glint obeyed, and comfortably settled in the damp and springy land.

The tabby stepped around the pool, and called out several times.

A stunning cream and ginger cat stepped out of the trees.

Glint's breath caught in his throat, and he had to force his mind to tell him to breathe.

The cream and ginger cat suddenly brightened when she saw the tabby.

" Echoscream, " she mewed happily. Her smile looked almost forced.

The tabby purred. " Hello, Maplesplash. I have a cat for you to meet, and he needs to stay in MarshClan for a couple nights.. if that'd be okay? "

Glint whispered a greeting, and Maplesplash smiled.

" Hey, Glint, I'm Maplesplash. Just call me Maple, I suppose. Come with me. " the cat meowed quickly.

Echoscream and Maplesplash said their farewells, and Maplesplash signaled for Glint to follow her.

Her smile dropped almost instantly.

" So, what's the real reason you're here? I can tell you aren't lost. " she murmured.

Glint took a deep breath, and meowed, " I'm lost. But I was simply drawn to this place. Especially this.. it smells of my father. "

Maplesplash froze, and whispered, " Father.. father.. ".

After a few moments, she meowed, " You don't happen do know a Spiderstep, do you? " a questioning gaze placed on her face now.

Glint shook his head. " No, I don't, but that's similar to my father's name. It's Spider Steps. "

Maplesplash sucked in air and darted forward. Glint caught up in heartbeats.

" Why is this so important? " he asked breathlessly.

Maplesplash looked at him with cold forest hazel eyes.

" You don't understand what your father has done to the Clans, " she growled, and skimmed the damp forest floor even faster.

Once the pair had reached another camp, they were both out of breath.

A skittish looking brown tabby tom snarled at Glint.

" Who is this, Maple? " he asked the beautiful cat.

She smiled mischievously back.

The smile once again seemed fake to Glint.

Time almost stopped when she looked into his amber eyes with her heart-stopping flecked auburn hazel ones.

" I believe I've found the son of the infamous Spiderstep, Acornstar. "

The spiral of insanity had only just begun.

 **Ummmm, go ahead and execute me for not posting in two weeks.**

 **Lots of homework, let me tell you that much.**

 **Anyhow, I'm excited for this story to escalate. Oh, and this is the final POV. No more new ones. Yet.**

 **Happy Day-Before-Halloween!**

 **\- reapinq**


	11. cнapтer eιgнт

Deerstar sniffed the air, and narrowed her eyes.

The tang of PineClan was in the air.

She beckoned Cherryflight and Nettlefang, the two warriors appearing behind her.

Cherryflight held a plump mouse in her jaws, and cocked her head.

" I've scented PineClan. " Deerstar whispered, motioning towards the direction of their border.

Nettlefang nodded, and parted his jaw to sniff the air as well.

" Should I alert Swiftstripe? " the senior warrior asked, looking her over. " I know he didn't want you out as much now that the kits will be coming any day now. "

Deerstar shook her head.

Nettlefang gave her a disapproving look, but Cherryflight stayed quiet and began to stalk forward.

Deerstar followed the young she-cat, until they had reached the PineClan border.

It was drenched in their scent, clearly showing that it was recently marked.

Out of the shadows, three warriors appeared

Their dark fur was slicked with sticky amber sap.

" Fallenclaw, Cloudstrike, Honeymilk. " Deerstar meowed, addressing each cat. " I hope there's not a problem? "

Cloudstrike gave a weak snarl, but Fallenclaw shushed him.

" No, we were actually waiting here to warn your Clan. " he sighed. The glint in his eyes told Deerstar otherwise.

" Of what, exactly? " Deerstar questioned, keeping a calm tone to her voice.

The PineClan warrior glanced at Honeymilk.

" MarshClan has been hosting a rogue for the past few days. We don't know full details, but we've heard that he's the son of Spiderstep and Pebblebrook. " Honeymilk mewed, worry etched in her fluffy face.

Cherryflight sucked in air next to her, yet Nettlefang growled.

Before Deerstar could reply, Nettlefang had read her mind.

" We have no business with that traitor of a she-cat. " Nettlefang replied. " She's clearly chosen her path. "

Honeymilk shook her head.

" No, that's not what we mean. They think she's been part of a rogue group. According to their son, Glint, it's called Gallant, and they have enemies named Valiant. "

Deerstar furrowed her brow. Rogue groups usually meant attacks.

" So you're saying that these rogue groups may attack the Clans? " she asked.

The three PineClan cats nodded.

" Well, " she began, forcing a smile. " LeafClan will cross that bridge when it comes to it. "

Before Cloudstrike gave a wide smile, Deerstar caught the slightest smirk on his face.

She narrowed her eyes, and said farewells to the cats, turning back towards camp.

As soon as the three LeafClan cats were out of PineClan's sight, Deerstar sprinted through the undergrowth. She wasn't dumb enough to fully believe the word of an enemy Clan.

Once they reached the camp, the chocolate and white she-cat flicked her tail harshly and approached Poppytail's den.

The medicine cat was sorting what seemed to be chamomile and burdock with Blackpaw, until Deerstar cleared her throat.

Poppytail turned her amber eyes toward Deerstar, with a questioning look.

Deerstar explained, simply, what PineClan had said.

" What is your input on this? " Deerstar meowed, settling on the stone floor.

Poppytail turned away from her and rolled up a small ball of moss, tossing it to the side while she thought.

Moments later, the ginger she-cat came up with an answer.

" I know there's a rogue, Stonewhisker informed me of that, but I think they're trying to distract you while they prepare for battle. " Poppytail mewed, a mischievous smirk on her face.

" So, " Deerstar purred. " What you're saying is that I need to prepare my warriors for battle just the same? I'm quite excited. "

Poppytail nodded, and dropped her smirk. " You aren't aloud to fight, whatever happens. I may very well be wrong. "

Deerstar reluctantly agreed, and shot out of the den, brushing the lichen on the way out.

The beautiful leader leaped up the rocks to her Sunledge, gazing out across the camp like she'd loved to.

She sat back on her haunches as she simply observed the beautiful scene, grinning at the sun in the corner of her eye.

" LeafClan! " she called out, her voice crystal clear. " Please, gather beneath the Sunledge for an important meeting. "

The cats of her Clan slowly gathered, a few staying at the edge of camp while having their eyes on Deerstar.

She cocked her head slightly to the right. " Midday patrol is out, yes? "

The cats below her nodded.

" It's come to my attention that we have a need to prepare for battle. PineClan seems to be up to no good, and I'll let Nettlefang explain. " she called, signaling to the senior warrior.

The tom joined her quickly on the Sunledge, and gave a speech about what PineClan had said.

The Clan stayed absolutely silent, seeming to capture every word with interest.

Reactions were indeed mixed, as Deerstar observed cheering apprentices, frightened warriors and elders, and even some planning going on.

Hollykit squeaked loudly from below her, and she shushed the Clan.

" Yes, my dear Hollykit? " she purred, fixing her yellow gaze on the dark kit.

The five moon old kit huffed and plopped down onto her haunches. " You know, " she mewled, " Practicing more isn't enough. I, um, may or may not have snuck out of camp and saw some mean, bright eyes in the shadows near twolegpatch. They looked ready to claw my ears off. "

Deerstar's eyes widened, only slightly, at the kit.

Sleetcloud, Hollykit's mother, began to scold the kit for her actions.

Deerstar twitched an ear and narrowed her eyes to mere slits. " No, Sleetcloud. I see what she means by this. If she did leave camp and see this, then I know what we need to do. "

The queen opened her mouth to protest but closed it again, sighing.

Deerstar took a breath. " LeafClan will have extra training during the evening and early morning. Along with this, Hollykit and Graykit, please come here. "

The two kits shot up the rocks and settled next to their leader with ruffled fur.

LeafClan gasped in unison, fur fluffing up slowly.

" It's come to my attention that these kits are ready for apprenticeship, and they will be six moons old in less than a quarter moon. Because of the possible situation, and that it is only a few days shy of their sixth moon, Hollykit and Graykit will be apprenticed today. "

Ignoring shouts of protest from below her, Deerstar faced the two intelligent kits.

" Hollykit. You are ready to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be.. " Deerstar gazed around the camp until she landed on a certain cat, politely ignoring the new SkyClan cats begging for an apprentice. " Spottedfoot. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you. "

She beckoned small Spottedfoot up to the Sunledge, and the tom nodded to her in a thankful manner.

" Spottedfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lizardcloud, and you have shown yourself to be clever and dedicated. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. "

The two touched noses, and climbed down the rocky path to watch Graykit's ceremony.

" Graykit, you are ready to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Graypaw. Your mentor will be Cherryflight, and I hope she passes down everything she knows to you. "

Cherryflight leaped up to the ledge in excitement.

" Cherryflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cormorant, and have shown yourself to be brave and patient. You will be the mentor of Graypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. " Deerstar finished, and smiled warmly at the two, who touched noses.

" Prepare for evening training! " the leader called gleefully. " LeafClan, disperse! "

* * *

 _lol im so cheesy_

 _help I want thanksgiving food_

 _literally have such good ideas and backstories and futures for these cats._

 _I wuv you, my dear readers._

 _-reapinq_


	12. cнapтer nιne

A/N

Hazel – Haha, I'm sorry about that. I've been quite busy with school, mixed with a bad case of writer's block.

* * *

Maplesplash padded quietly through the dappled trees, her paws very tired.

The she-cat twitched her whiskers and sniffed around every so often, but never completely stopped during her walk.

Walking was indeed peaceful, a way to escape her Clan.

The sun was just beginning to crawl above the horizon, pale streams of pink and orange crossing the swamp.

Maplesplash halted for the first time during her journey around territory and drank in the stunning light. Despite being a cat that loved the dark, she found dawn beautiful.

" I wonder when the raid will occur.. " she whispered to herself, barely noticing her voice.

A chuckle formed behind her, and before she could turn to see who it was, the cat spoke.

" Soon. " a pale, sweet voice meowed. " Acornstar announced it just after you left last night. I imagine you'll be receiving one or two kits. "

Maplesplash whipped around to find a face she expected. Brindlecloud. One of her mother's good friends.

The young cat sighed and turned back towards the sun.

" So, how long have you known? " Maplesplash murmured.

" Maple, I know you all too well. I've known for three days. Who's the father of your kits? " Brindlecloud replied, followed by shuffling.

The queen was now beside her, also gazing at the bright sun with squinted eyes.

" Father.. " Maplesplash echoed, a distant tone in her voice. " Glint's the father. "

It seemed as if Brindlecloud was silent with disbelief.

Maplesplash shifted uncomfortably, her eyes resting on the ground. " I realize I've only known him for barely half a moon, but... he's different than many. "

Brindlecloud nodded, her eyes now quite wide, and glittering with sympathy.

Cold winds swept through the trees, tugging at both cats fur.

" I keep forgetting it's nearly late leaf-fall, " Brindlecloud muttered.

" Anyways, the raid will be in two nights. Be ready, Maplesplash. And.. I won't tell your mother who the father is. "

Brindlecloud flicked her ears in a goodbye, and left Maplesplash's side to return to camp.

A large sigh escaped Maplesplash's lips.

* * *

The night was cool, but still air hung over MarshClan's camp.

Many cats were quite shaky, and very quiet.

Maplesplash stared forward, her eyes never leaving the bark of a sturdy tree.

Sharpdusk made a small 'tsk' sound beside her. The SkyClan tom rested his tail on her back, and Maplesplash resisted the urge the squirm away.

" Well, Well, Maplesplash. It seems we're in the same group, along with Lakepaw, Coyotepaw, and Lichenshade. "

Maplesplash nodded, but cursed inside her head. _Coyotepaw. I don't need to deal with him right now.. I can't believe I used to make myself think I liked that furball._

Acornstar howled from somewhere nearby. " Alright, MarshClan. We're headed to RainClan. Blossomstorm and Cinderpool are the targets. Please, no noise and no violence unless necessary. "

At that, the cats attending the raid began to file out of camp. Maplesplash trailed behind everyone with her group, and simply decided not to speak.

The she-cat was lost in her own world, constantly thinking about her kits.

She recalled what Stonewhisker had said the previous night about expecting three kits as she carried on with her Clan.

 _Three kits.._ she pondered. _I would like boys. I'd probably name them Tigerkit, Icekit and Shadowkit.. or maybe Nightkit if I have a she-cat._

A small poke to her side shook Maplesplash from her thoughts.

She turned her head to see Coyotepaw, giving a sheepish smile towards her.

Maplesplash gave the apprentice a questioning look in return, cocking her head like she always did to fake being an innocent young cat.

Coyotepaw looked like he was holding back a laugh. " I know you're going to have kits. " he whispered, the toms voice blending into the quiet air.

The annoyed she-cat shrugged back, turning away from the apprentice.

She could see a visible sag in his shoulders and sadness in his gaze.

 _Oh well.. I really don't want to speak at the moment._

* * *

Maplesplash sat impatiently just outside of the RainClan camp, her claws unsheathed. She tried to ignore the scent of blood.

MarshClan had gotten rid of Flamefern, the night guard, within minutes, and without much sound.

For some reason the she-cat was content with the fact that she wasn't responsible for death.

Growls. Growling was beginning to come from inside RainClan's camp.

Maplesplash nearly leapt to her paws, sheathing her claws as Moonfall, Littleflower, and her mother, Whiskerheart, burst out of the entrance with kits in tow.

Moonfall set two at Maplesplash's paws with wide eyes. " Go, go now. Take these two and don't stop until you reach camp. Whiskerheart and Littleflower will be right behind you.

Maplesplash was surprisingly calm as she gently grabbed the two kits by their scruffs.

Taking a deep breath, she darted forward, her paws beginning to find their rhythm as she ran along the tough ground.

Her legs were going fast, but not fast enough for the ginger and cream warrior. She attempted to go faster.

Shock crossed her mind as she nearly slipped in her attempt to continue at a faster pace.

Maplesplash kept going, nonetheless, and made sure the wailing kits were safe.

As the ground turned into a springy, grass covered marsh, Maplesplash slowed a bit. Camp wouldn't be much further.

The moon still shone bright above her, and she imagined StarClan up there.

 _Are they proud of this..?_ she thought, her eyes narrowing in the silence.

A soft glow in front of her answered her. Two star pelted she-cats appeared, keep pace with her.

" We're Gingerpaw and Troutpaw! " one giggled, her soft orange fur bathed in moonlight. " Don't worry Maplesplash, everything will be alright. "

The other cat curtly nodded, his speckled gray face somber. " In time.. " he whispered, before the two disappeared.

Maplesplash, despite knowing what had just happened, was confused.

The thrumming of her paws on the ground returned her mind to the task at hand.

 _Right.. okay. We're here, kits._

The entrance was nearly warm and welcoming, very different from the cool forest. Maplesplash dashed through the entrance into camp, where many cats were waiting.

" Maplesplash, you're back! " Snowkit and Heatherkit exclaimed at the same time.

The sparse crowd gave a quiet cheer, and Maplesplash wasted no time hurrying to the nursery.

She peeked inside to find Brindlecloud with tired eyes and a worried expression etched onto her face.

Maplesplash set down the two kits, who had miraculously stopped wailing. The two looked up at her with clear eyes.

Brindlecloud purred, and motioned to a large, empty nest.

Maplesplash glanced at it, and figured it was hers. She set down the two RainClan kits in the nest, and crawled into the nest after them, curling her body around them.

She recognized one of them as Hawkkit, one of Cinderpool's sons, but the other had a tiny, skinny body. Her fur was mixed, black in some places and white in others.

The she-cats eyes softened at the two, and pulled them closer to her, shooting a glance at Brindlecloud, who was looking back at her with expectant eyes. Something in the queen's stare looked nostalgic, but Maplesplash ignored it.

" Ashkit and Mistykit. I'd like to rename them that, " Maplesplash whispered.

 _Welcome to MarshClan, you two._

* * *

 _If you're festive and you know it clap your hands!_

 _-Clap,Clap-_

 _I'm sorry for the hiatus. I'll be posting a new version of the allegiances in a bit as a late Christmas present. I think I'll do that every nine chapters._

 _Happy holidays._

 _-reapinq_


	13. υpdaтed allegιanceѕ

LeafClan

Leader

Deerstar - white she-cat with chocolate brown patches and hawk-like yellow eyes

Deputy

Swiftstripe – tan tom with darker brown stripes from his tail to his forehead and a cream muzzle

Medicine Cat

Poppytail – bright ginger she-cat with a peach tinted tail and front paws

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Rubbletalon - pale ginger tom with cinnamon paws and a tan chest

Lizardcloud – silver tabby tom with unkempt fur

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Nettlefang – brown tabby tom

Curltail – pale brown and white she-cat

Apprentice, Flightpaw

Pooltuft - soft blue-gray she-cat

Ashtalon – smokey gray tom with black paws and hooked claws

Cherryflight – black and white she-cat with a silver ringed tail

Apprentice, Graypaw

Branchscar – strong ginger tom with a white underbelly and a thin scar along his flank

Spottedfoot - small leopard patterned tom

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Skyspark - yellowish-gold tabby she-cat

Starlingfeather – varied brown tom with pale yellow-green eyes

Pounceflight - gray tom with black front paws and white back toes

Sleetcloud – dark gray, almost black, she-cat with a fluffy tail

Runningflame – ginger and white tom

Apprentices (older than six moons, in training)

Flightpaw – blue-gray and white tom

Heavypaw – large brown tabby and white tom

Blackpaw - pure black tom with a long fluffy tail and icy eyes

Hollypaw – small dark ginger she-cat with a white tail

Graypaw – dark gray tom with white paws

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kittens)

Snowheart – beautiful snowy white she-cat with black ear tips

Olivewing – pale gray tabby she-cat with sparkling marsh green eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Turtledove - once beautiful calico she-cat

Mousewing - patchy old brown she-cat

Scarredpelt - dusty gray spotted tom with a long, wide scar along his belly, formerly known as Stormrunner

Kits

Willowkit – pale gray she-kit

Scorchkit – pale ginger tom

Flarekit – dappled gray, white tom

Thistlekit – black and tan tom with spiky fur

Fawnkit – fawn-pelted tabby she-kit

Harekit – pale brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws

PineClan

Leader

Sunstar – sleek golden tom with white stripes

Deputy

Breezetail – white tom with a pale gray flecked belly and legs

Medicine Cat

Eaglefall– pale gray tom with darker flecks

Warriors

Oakstorm - dark brown mottled tabby tom with golden-yellow eyes

Apprentice, Frigidpaw

Silverfrost - silver and white she-cat

Fallenclaw - stone gray tom with spiked neck fur and cracked and broken claws

Fleetpelt - heavyset gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Lightningfang - pale ginger tom with golden flecks

Nightbreeze - slim-faced silver and black she-cat

Apprentice, Needlepaw

Crowfur - black tom with a white muzzle and sharp yellow eyes

Reedfur – black tom

Robinstreak - black she-cat with a red underbelly

Apprentice, Yarrowpaw

Barkfoot - brown mottled tabby tom with blue eyes

Voleleap - white tom with a pale yellow tail-tip and ears

Thornfur - pale gray tom with fur that sticks out at all angles

Ravenflight – gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Honeymilk – fluffy gray-brown tabby and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Weaselwhisker - dusky russet she-cat with a white underbelly

Ratstripe - rugged gray-brown tabby tom

Loudclaw – blue-gray tom with sharp, black claws

Cloudstrike - white tom with patches of dark red tabby

Apprentices (older than six moons, in training)

Mudpaw – pale brown tom

Frigidpaw - shaded gray white tom

Needlepaw - brown, orange, and cream tom

Yarrowpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with a black tail, legs, and ears and yellow eyes

Queens

Emberheart – pale ginger tabby she-cat

Leopardtail - black she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Elders

Tumblerush - very old light brown tom with a gray muzzle

Kits

Badgerkit - dark brown tom bright green eyes, son of Emberheart and Barkfoot

Ivykit – pale gray tabby she-kit, daughter of Leopardtail and Voleleap

Frostkit – silvery-white she-kit with one orange eye and one green eye, daughter of Leopardtail and Voleleap

Kestrelkit – brown and white tom with black paws, son of Leopardtail and Voleleap

RainClan

Leader

Silverstar – fluffy gray tabby tom

Deputy

Squirrelstripe – pretty ginger she-cat with dark stripes on her back

Medicine Cat

Moondrop – cold silver and black she-cat with a graying muzzle

Echoscream – light gray tabby she-cat with a charcoal ringed tail and lemon yellow eyes

Warriors

Stormsoul – dark gray and white tom

Lightleap – pale ginger tabby she-cat

Tigerfall - dark tabby tom

Wolfscreech - gray and white tom

Clawleap - skinny black tom with a white chest

Dustclaw - dusty brown-gray tom

Larchwing – leopard-like dark copper brown tabby she-cat

Tumblefang – dark gray-brown tom with protruding front teeth

Archstrike – skinny black and white tom

Sloeberry – silver she-cat with a white tail and paws; blazing dark blue eyes

Apprentices

Clearpaw – blind dark gray tom

Drizzlepaw – stormy gray tabby tom

Queens

Lilypetal – light ginger she-cat

Sootbriar - gray she-cat with tinged orange ears and paws

Cinderpool - soft blue-gray tabby she-cat

Creekstep – silvery-gray she-cat

Blossomstorm - torbie she-cat with a white muzzle

Elders

Adderspring - tan tabby tom

Kits

Ripplekit – short-furred gray tabby tom with a ginger tail-tip, son of Lilypetal and Wolfscreech

Antkit - long-legged bright ginger tom, son of Lilypetal and Wolfscreech

Spiderkit - black tom with pale gray stripes, son of Cinderpool and Silverstar

Thistlekit - tangle-furred gray tom, son of Sootbriar and Flamefern

Foxkit - bumbly ginger and gray she-kit, daughter of Sootbriar and Flamefern

Fallowkit – tortoiseshell she-kit with bright green eyes, daughter of Blossomstorm and Clawleap

MarshClan

Leader

Acornstar – brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy

Hailpuddle - silver tom with smudged gray legs

Medicine Cat

Stonewhisker – gray tom

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Weaselfang - russet tabby tom with a gray underbelly

Whiskerheart - white she-cat with patches of gray on her belly

Timberclaw - pure red tabby tom

Apprentice, Coyotepaw

Copperstripe - copper-brown tabby tom

Lichenshade - dark gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Newtpaw

Brackentuft - pale ginger tom with a scarred muzzle

Molestorm - brown tabby, gray, and white tom

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Snailstep - dilute cream tom

Shredgorse - dark brown-gray tom with protruding front teeth

Littleflower – black she-cat with unusual white stripes

Apprentice, Lakepaw

Blackwhisker - black and gray tom

Rushpool - pale ginger tom

Russetnose - dark russet tom with a bright pink nose

Sharpdusk – brown tabby tom with a long, feathery tail

Vixenclaw – large red, brown, and white tom with narrow green eyes

Apprentices

Newtpaw - small, short-furred greenish-gray tom

Coyotepaw - pale creamy brown and dark brown tom

Lakepaw - blue-gray tabby she-cat

Sandpaw – dark tan tom with smudged ginger legs

Queens

Moonfall - black and white she-cat with beautiful silver eyes

Brindlecloud - brindled tan and gray she-cat

Maplesplash – short-furred cream she-cat with patches of a dark, warm ginger and flecked hazel

Elders

Mottletooth - black and cream tom

Iceshade - silver tabby she-cat

Rootflake - dark red tom

Lostleg - paralyzed light gray tom with green eyes

Quailcall - brown-gray she-cat with cream legs and underbelly

Kits

Snowkit – white she-kit with yellow eyes, daughter of Moonfall and Weaselfang

Heatherkit - yellow tabby she-kit, daughter of Moonfall and Weaselfang

Beechkit - russet and white tom, son of Moonfall and Weaselfang

Amberkit - orange and brown tabby she-kit, daughter of Brindlecloud and Copperstripe

Lizardkit – pale brown-gray tom with green eyes, son of Brindlecloud and Copperstripe

Ashenkit – small gray tom with sharp orange eyes, son of Maplesplash and Glint

Mistykit – skinny black and white she-kit, daughter of Maplesplash and Glint

Valiant

Thorn – dark charcoal tom with a white muzzle

Morgan – golden tabby she-cat with a stump of a tail

Myah – tiny ginger she-kit with a white tail tip and paws, daughter of Thorn and Morgan

Crotho – dark creamy tom-kit with amber eyes, son of Thorn and Morgan

Shadow – gray tabby tom-kit, son of Thorn and Morgan

Lake – long-furred black and white tom

Hunter – large black tom with white tipped ears

Naomi – strong calico she-cat

Jester – white tom with black toes

Gallant

Bullet – black tom with short, sleek fur

Genna - scarred black and ginger she-cat

Brook – silver and white she-cat with black flecks, formerly of LeafClan

Spider - long-legged gray tabby and white tom, formerly of MarshClan

Rosemary - red tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Jingle - silver tom, son of Pebblebrook and Spider Steps

Pointclaw - black and white tom with pointed claws, son of Pebblebrook and Spider Steps

Sharp - pure white tom with hazy green eyes, son of Pebblebrook and Spider Steps

Glint - black and silver tabby tom with amber eyes, son of Pebblebrook and Spider Steps

Flower - old tortoiseshell she-cat

Dark - dark brown tom with black stripes, formerly of Pineclan

Kinktail - tortoiseshell and black she-cat, formerly of Marshclan

Loners

Moo - black and dark reddish-brown tom

Checkers - shaded white tom

Kittypets

Mara – ragged brown and tortoiseshell she-cat

Clara – chocolate and white she-cat

Schubaker – dark gray tabby tom

Zeen – young orange tom

Other

Cookie – black Abyssinian male guinea pig

Ross – black and white Abyssinian male guinea pig

Chip – brown Abyssinian male guinea pig


End file.
